The love between three Anima
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: When a young girl stumbles into Cooro, Husky, Nana,and Senri's life, two Anima start to fall in love with her. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first +Anima fanfiction. I hope you like it! Also, I've only read the ****manga.**

* * *

"+Anima! +Anima! +Anima!" I sang as I happily skipped through the forest. I had a basket in my hands filled with jewels and other expensive things you would find in a treasure chest. I had stolen them from a jewelry store. I also grabbed a few loaves of bread to eat. Honestly, I would prefer fish or any other kind of meat, but I didn't want to risk my life trying to steal from a butcher.

I lived on my own. I never had any parents, or at least never met them. But I had managed to live on my own in a cave where no one could find me. The cave had a small pond in it that I loved to swim in. Many small critters lived in the pond, such as cave fish, starfish, blind salamanders, and others. The pond glistened with jewels and minerals packed in the walls. The rest of the cave was very pretty. It too held many jewels and minerals. Some were naturally already there while others I put in there. I'll admit that I'm greedy and try not to sell my jewels for anything, but that's just the kind of +Anima I am. I'm a water dragon.

* * *

Cooro's pov

Food!

I loved the taste of food! I don't care what kind it is! Any food is great!

I shoved the fish that Husky had caught for me into my mouth. It's sweet freshwater river taste ran through my mouth and all over my taste buds. I always loved the food he caught!

"Thank you for the delicious meal!" I thanked the silver haired boy after I had finished the fish.

Husky just scoffed. "Yeah well, you should start saving some of your food in case we aren't near a river or any fishing place."

"Or _any_ food place for that matter," Nana chimed in scorfing hers down as well. But I love food and can't stop eating it!

Senri ate in silence as usual. As long as he's happy, I'm happy! Husky had just sat down to eat when a scream echoed through the forest. Nana really picked it up for she covered her ears.

"Seriously?!" Husky growled in annoyance. I couldn't ignore the scream so I ran in the forest to look for whomever screamed. It was not long before I found a girl being trapped in a net by two men. She had wavy red hair that went to her waist, sunflower eyes **(eyes that has green, blue, yellow, and brown all mixed together)**, and a light blue dress with purple stripes on it. All in all, she was pretty.

"We've got her now, John!" one of the men cheered. The other one smiled hugely.

"1000 gillers here we come," the one I now knew as John said. Is that girl wanted by the authorities or something? I won't let that happen. The wings from the tattoos on my shoulders came out and I charged at them.

"Oi! Put that girl down!" I yelled as I got closer. The two stared at me in shock then quickly became fear.

"Oh crap! A +Anima!" The one whom I didn't know the name of cursed.

"Oh no! We can't fight against a +Anima!" John said and the two dropped the girl then ran off in fear. I then walked to the nets and took them off the girl. She dusted herself off muttering a thanks to me. She looked around my age, and was about my height. I then noticed she wasn't scared of me.

"Aren't you scared of me?" I asked hopeful that she won't be. She just looked at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Why would I be?" she asked then her stomach growled. "Oh sorry! I'm hungry! You wouldn't happen to have any food on you, would you?" she asked. It was right then that I knew I had fallen in love.

* * *

**So this is it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The capturing of me was expected. I _was_ a wanted criminal after all. I had some reasons why I stole. One, to survive two, to fulfill my greediness of being a water dragon +anima. What I didn't expect was another +anima rescuing me. He scared off those two men then took me to his little camp for me to eat. I hadn't eaten in a few hours so I was starving.

At the camp was three other people. A young girl with long blond hair and a cute pink outfit with flowers and nuts all over it, a boy around sixteen or seventeen with grey hair that went to his shoulders and had blue beads in it wearing an Indian-looking outfit, and another child which gender I couldn't tell. He/she had silvery blue hair cut in a short bob the went just under the ears and wore a black suit. He/she looked at me with skeptical eyes then looked at the boy who brought me here.

"Who's this?" he/she asked with a hint of anger in his/her tone.

"I'm Braelynn!" I introduced doing a little curtsy.

"Why did you bring her here?" he/she asked.

"She was the one that screamed earlier. Plus she's hungry so why don't we let her stick around for a bit," he said.

The silver haired kid scoffed. "I hate girls," he/she muttered. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He/she was kinda funny.

"Yay! Another girl in the group!" the little blond cheered. The teenager just kept quiet while staring at me. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Why's he staring at me like that?" I asked the raven haired kid.

"That's Senri. He doesn't talk much," he explained.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Mr. Senri!" I greeted while waving at him. He waved back.

"That is Nana!" The raven one said pointing at Nana. "And that one is Myhrra, but we call him Husky," he continued.

"Husky? You mean like the dog?" I asked happily. "Is she a dog +anima?"

Husky growled under his breath. "No I'm a fish +anima. AND I'M NOT A GIRL!" I think I made him mad. I guess many people think he's a girl.

"I'm sorry, Husky. You just have pretty eyes and skin. Much like a girl's," I apologized.

"Cooro, get rid of her. I hate girls," Husky ordered. That is offensive!

"No! She was captured and she's hungry. Please let her stay. Just for today!" Cooro, the raven haired one, begged while hugging me.

"Fine, just for today. But after that she's gone!" Husky demanded. Jeez what does he think he is?! A prince **(lol)**?!

"Yay!" Cooro cheered hugging me tighter then ran to the campfire. "And we have an extra fish left! Come eat!"

I smiled. This kid is really kind. He's like the brother I never had. I went and sat by him then started happily munching on the fish.


End file.
